Une famille inattendue
by Elles
Summary: Et si l’ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s’installer n’était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L’été risque d’être long et riche en découverte.
1. Là où tout commença

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

Résumé : Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

* * *

Chapitre : Là où tout commença.

Bureau de Dumbledore.

Des coups secs retentirent dans le bureau du Directeur de Poudlard. Albus releva la tête et se prépara psychologiquement à affronter la prochaine colère du maître des potions. C'est que ce Professeur avait un sacré caractère et encore, Albus se plaisait à croire qu'il ne subissait pas autant que les élèves les sautes d'humeurs du Professeur Rogue. Les pauvres, quand il y pensait, Albus se disait que ces élèves devaient vraiment lui en vouloir d'avoir engager le jeune homme en tant que professeur il y a plusieurs années. Malgré tout, il fallait bien avouer que le taux de réussite aux ASPIC de Potion avait quasiment doublé depuis l'arrivée de Severus. Ce n'était pas rien tout de même.

« Entrez Severus ! »

Celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce et en quelques pas, se retrouva devant le bureau du Directeur. Le bureau était comme à son habitude, remplie de bibelots plus bizarre les uns que les autres, dont on ne savait pas trop à quoi ils servaient. Ce bureau était tout de même un bureau tout à fait chaleureux qui, d'après Severus, reflété bien la personnalité de son occupant.

« Monsieur le Directeur ? »

« Appelez-moi Albus, je vous l'ai dit ! »

Le professeur Rogue préféra ne pas répondre. Il avait l'habitude des excentricités du Directeur de l'école. Il resta donc debout et, de marbre. Albus ouvrit une boite en boîte, ornée d'une fleur d'orchidée dessinée en or, rempli de petites billes dorées et la tendit au maître des potions avec un grand sourire.

« Voulez-vous un bonbon au citron ? »

« Non merci, Albus »

« Asseyez-vous au moins »

Et c'est avec un soupir d'exaspération que Rogue s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvant en face du Directeur. A chaque fois que Severus venait, à chaque fois le Directeur lui proposait quelques bonbons et à chaque fois celui-ci refusait poliment. Tout le monde savait que les bonbons ça donne des caries ...

« Bon que voulez-vous que je fasses ? »

« Je suis vexé ! Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous demander quelque chose ? »

Rogue leva les yeux au ciel, se demandant ce que le Directeur lui voulait. Plus le vieux fou clamait son innocence plus c'était mauvais pour lui. Il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs depuis que Severus enseignait à Poudlard. Après un instant de silence, et un combat de regard pétillant contre regard noir. Dumbledore s'exclama :

« Bon, vous avez gagné ! Je voudrais que vous me rendiez un petit service ! »

Severus soupira et se pu s'empêcher de penser qu'il devrait avoir l'habitude d'entendre cette phrase de la part du vieil homme. Ceci dit Severus le méritait amplement et même si cela l'ennuyer vraiment à certain moment, il aimait bien le vieux fou qui lui servait de Directeur.

« Très bien, je vous écoute. »

« Voilà, je vais être direct car je sens que vous n'êtes pas d'humeur à patienter aujourd'hui. »

Dumbledore se pencha sur son bureau et y posa ses mains qu'il croisa.

« Cela fait plusieurs semaines que le QG de l'Ordre a été déplacé à Poudlard à cause de Lord Voldemort. J'ai cherché un autre endroit et je n'ai trouvé qu'un seul endroit. Cela ne va pas vous plaire j'en ai peur. »

« Alors ne me le demandait pas. » répondit d'un ton froid l'impassible Maître des Potions.

« Ce n'est pas si simple. J'aimerai que le QG de l'Ordre soit établie chez vous. »

« Vous n'y pensez pas !?! »

« Si Severus, j'y pense très sérieusement et je ne vois pas d'autres alternatives. »

« Vous n'avez rien trouvé d'autre ? Et puis l'Ordre est très bien à Poudlard ! »

« Vous savez tout comme moi que l'Ordre ne peut pas rester à l'école. Pas avec tous les élèves. »

« Mais au niveau de la sécurité, si l'une des nouvelles recrues nous trahissent et dit au Seigneur des Ténèbres que le nouveau QG de l'Ordre c'est chez moi, je suis mort et enterré ! »

« Je sais cela voyons ! Mais j'ai trouvé un petit appartement que l'on est déjà en train d'aménager pour les réunions avec les nouveaux. Seuls les anciens seront au courant du nouveau QG ! »

Le silence s'installa à nouveau. Le Maître des Potions n'avez plus rien pour contredire la décision du Directeur. Il avait joué sa dernière carte. Et puis, de toute manière, Albus finissait toujours pas avoir ce qu'il voulait alors à quoi bon lutter plus longtemps. Il avait déjà râlé pour faire bonne figure et, ce soir, il était plus que fatigué et ne voulait qu'une chose, dormir.

« Bon quand est-ce que vous voulez que l'Ordre s'installe au manoir ? »

Un grand sourire illumina le visage de Dumbledore. Il se redressa lors sur son fauteuil et dit :

« Et bien le temps que tout le monde se prépare, je dirais pour la semaine prochaine, au début des vacances d'été. »

« Ils seront combien à loger à temps complet ? »

« Il y a aura la famille Weasley, Miss Granger, Mr Potter, Miss Tonks, Mr Lupin et Black. Oh ! Et le Professeur McGonagall ! D'ailleurs aucun nouveau membre ne viendra aux réunions se passant chez vous. Un autre endroit a été trouvé pour cela. »

Au fur et à mesure que le Directeur énumérait les membres, Severus Rogue grimaçait, palissait, grognait, râlait dans sa barbe inexistence, en bref montrait son désaccord profond avec cette idée stupide, se disant qu'il allait tout faire pour être le moins souvent possible chez lui, ou alors il allait s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, à préparer des potions absolument ignoble pour se venger de cette vie injuste. Loin, très loin, des membres de l'Ordre du Phénix.

« D'accord. Mais je vous préviens ! Au moindre problème, ils s'en vont ! »

« Très bien ! Je suis ravi que vous ayez si bien pris la nouvelle et que vous l'ayez acceptée ! »

« Comme si j'avais eu le choix ! »

Le Maître des Potions se leva et quitta le bureau sans un mot de plus. Il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. Il laissa derrière lui, un Directeur satisfait et soulageait d'avoir obtenue ce qu'il voulait mais triste d'avoir du forcer la main de son ami.

* * *

Voilà ! Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ??? Je m'excuse si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographe, j'ai pourtant passé mon texte sous un correcteur d'orthographe mais bon ^^ Toute remarque est la bienvenue !!! :D Mmmm, je rajoute que j'aime beaucoup l'ironie, et j'imagine que vous avez du le remarquer un peu ^^

Merci d'avance !!!! et Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre aussi !!


	2. Voyage en diligence

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

Résumé : Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Voyage en diligence

Dans l'un des nombreux couloirs de Poudlard, et il y en avait des couloirs à Poudlard, 3 élèves discutaient du malheur qui était en train de leur tomber dessus. Leurs voix s'élevaient dans ce couloirs déserté depuis longtemps par les élèves car ils étaient déjà tous partir chez eux pour les vacances de Noël.

« Vous imaginez ? 2 mois chez Rogue ! Ça va être l'horreur !! Par Merlin, mais qu'est-ce que l'on a fait pour mériter ça !! On est trop jeune pour mourir !! »

« Tu exagère Ron ! Ce ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça ! Après tout on n'aura qu'à éviter de se trouver dans la même pièce que lui et ce sera bon !! »

« C'est toi qui le dit Hermione ! C'est sur que c'est Harry qui va en prendre plein la figure ! » Il se tourna vers l'intéressé et ajouta « Ne le prend pas mal Harry ! Mais Rogue te déteste vraiment beaucoup ! »

« Non ce n'est rien. Tu as raison de toute manière ! Ça ne va pas être drôle tous les jours mais ce sera mieux que chez les Dursley ! »

« Ça c'est sur ! Et puis au moins, on est ensemble ! »

Et c'est avec cette discussion plus que joyeuse que le trio se rendit dehors pour rejoindre le reste de l'ordre qui devait élire domicile chez Rogue. En arrivant dans le parc, Moly Weasley se précipita vers eux en parlant fortement :

« Ah vous voilà ! On n'attendait plus que vous après Dumbledore et Minerva ! Installez-vous dans la calèche ! »

Les 3 enfants montèrent dans la calèche et y retrouvèrent le reste de la famille Weasley, c'est-à-dire, les jumeaux, Ginny, Arthur, ainsi que Remus, Sirius et Tonks. Moly monta après eux. La diligence appartenait à l'école. Elle était en bois sombre et était tirée par deux sombrals. Alors que l'extérieur avait tout d'une diligence de l'école, l'intérieur était différent. Tout d'abord, c'était plus grand, de plus, les banquettes étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de coussins ce qui était extrêmement confortable.

Harry s'assit directement entre son parrain et ses deux amis. Alors qu'ils commencèrent à parler de tout et de rien et de Quidditch, les Professeurs Dumbledore et Mcgonagall arrivèrent enfin. La calèche se mit en marche en direction de la sortie de Poudlard.

A l'intérieur, les conversations allaient bon train. Soudainement, Hermione posa une question à Dumbledore :

« Pourquoi allons-nous chez le Professeur Rogue en calèche alors que l'on pourrait y aller par portoloin ? »

Dumbledore répondit :

« Poudlard ainsi que le domaine Rogue sont protégés contre les portoloins. Le seul moyen de se rendre chez le Professeur Rogue est la voie des airs. C'est pour cela que nous allons nous élever dans les airs dès notre sortie du domaine de l'école et que nous atterrirons devant l'entrée de celui du professeur Rogue. »

« D'accord, merci. »

« Combien de temps allons-nous mettre ? » demanda Ron.

« Et bien si la météo reste bonne, nous y serons dans 3 petites heures ! »

Ron chuchota alors à Harry en soupirant :

« 3 heures de trajet pour 2 mois d'horreur ! »

« On n'a plus qu'à espérer qu'il y ait un orage qui éclate ! »

Les deux garçons se mirent à rire devant l'air désapprobateur d'Hermione.

Il n'y eut pas d'orage, bien au contraire, il y avait un grand soleil dans le ciel et au bout de 3 heures touts les occupants de la calèche auraient tout donné pour pouvoir sortir et marcher. La diligence avait beau être confortable, 3 heures assis, c'est long, très long. Le Professeur Dumbledore s'exclama alors :

« J'ai les jambes en compote, j'ai hâte de pouvoir me dégourdir les jambes pas vous ? »

Minerva répondit : « Je suis d'accord avec vous Albus ! J'ai l'impression que je ne vais jamais pouvoir remarcher un jour ! »

Alors que chacun approuvait en riant la dernière phrase du Professeur Mcgonagall et que le trio n'en revenait pas de rire à une réplique de leur directrice de maison, Mr Weasley s'exclama :

« Je crois qu'on est arrivé ! On commence à descendre ! »

En effet, la calèche amorçait une descente, elle sortie enfin des nuages dans lesquels elle était prisonnières jusque là. Les occupants purent admirer un magnifique manoir entour d'un immense parc. La propriété était elle-même entourée d'une forêt bien moins lugubre que la forêt interdite. Moly ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer devant tant de beauté :

« C'est absolument magnifique ! Je ne savais pas que le Professeur Rogue était si riche ! »

« A vrai dire, je ne me souviens pas que l'on s'est déjà posé la question ! Et puis j'ai toujours cru qu'il habitait toujours à Poudlard. »

* * *

Bon cette suite est assez petite mais le chapitre 3 va être plus long ! Et il sera beaucoup plus intéressant à mon avis !! Celui-ci étant plus une transition qu'autre chose :D

J'espère néanmoins que cela vous a plu !!


	3. Découverte inattendue

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

Résumé : Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

Petit détail : Je remercie fafa pour m'avoir fait remarquer une erreur assez … comique ^^ Dans le chapitre précédent j'ai dit les vacances de Noël mais en faite c'est les vacances d'été ! C'est que avec Noël qui approche avec les vacances j'ai la tête ailleurs ! Je vous prie donc de m'excuser pour mon erreur ! ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Découverte inattendue

La calèche venait d'atterrir devant la grille qui marquait l'entrée du domaine Rogue. Cette grille était immense, tout en fer forgé, formant de délicates formes arrondies et gracieuses. Elle s'ouvrit doucement, laissant entrer les invités. Durant le court trajet, les occupants purent admirer le domaine. Le parc était surprenant. On aurait pu s'attendre à ce que l'herbe bien verte soit coupé mais, au contraire, le parc était plutôt un immense champ d'herbes folles et de fleurs multicolores. En voyant l'extérieur, on pouvait se demander à quoi l'on devait s'attendre concernant la décoration intérieure. Il est vrai que l'extérieur n'était en rien en adéquation avec le côté de la personnalité que l'ordre connaissait du Professeur Rogue. En toute honnêteté, ils s'attendaient plus à un manoir lugubre avec pleins de toiles d'araignées et de poussières.

Le trio gryffondor se mit à discuter joyeusement :

« C'est vraiment très grand pour un homme seul ! »

« Hermione, ne me dit pas que tu es en train de sous-entendre que Rogue a une famille ? »

« Voyons Ron, je ne vois pas pourquoi il ne pourrait pas avoir une famille ! »

« De un, c'est un mangemort ! »

« Et alors ? Lucius Malefoy est un mangemort et il a une famille. »

« Merci Harry ! »

« De deux, il est moche ! Il faudrait être aveugle pour l'aimer !»

« Rho ! Mais arrête Ron ! Il en faut pour tous les goûts dans le monde c'est connu ! Si il a une famille alors tant mieux pour lui ! Je ne vois pas en quoi ça nous regarde ! »

« Ben on va vivre chez lui pendant deux mois alors c'est important tout de même !»

« Bon laisse tomber Ron !»

Soudain, la calèche s'arrêta. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer en riant :

« Ah ! Nous voilà enfin arrivé à notre destination ! »

Ils sortirent de la diligence avec un soulagement et un plaisir non dissimulé. Ils furent ébahit devant l'imposant bâtiment qui se trouvait devant eux. Le manoir comptait 5 étages et sûrement un sous-sol. Les murs étaient fait de pierres couleur sable et le toit était simplement de couleur brun foncé. Les fenêtres paraissaient immenses et devaient laisser passer beaucoup de lumière la journée.

Après s'être suffisamment rincer l'œil et dégourdit les jambes (qui eurent du mal à revenir à la vie après le long voyage en diligence), ils s'avancèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Celle-ci, composée de bois sombre, disposait d'une espèce d'objet en forme de goutte d'eau. Enfin, plus gros évidement. Dumbledore fut le seul à avoir le courage –ou la folie selon le point de vue- de se saisir de cet objet et de frapper la porte avec. Au début, rien ne se passa mais au bout de quelque instant, la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une petite fille aux longs cheveux noirs. Albus lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha vers l'enfant :

« Bonjour mon enfant ! Tu dois êtres la petite Emilie n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui monsieur. »

« Pourrais-tu nous laisser entrer et faire appeler ton papa s'il te plait ? Dis lui que c'est de la part de Mr Dumbledore. »

Le Directrice lui fit un petit clin d'œil et la fillette sourit aussitôt en répondant :

« D'accord Monsieur Dumbledore ! »

Elle ouvrit complètement la porte et partit en courant dans un tourbillon de robes. Dumbledore, suivit du reste des invités, entra dans la somptueux hall d'entrée du manoir. L'intérieur était sobrement décoré. Tout était dans les tons brun, beige et chocolat. Cela pourrait vraisemblablement sembler froid mais c'était pourtant très , des bruits de pas se firent entendre puis une porte s'ouvrit, laissant entrer le ténébreux Maître des Potion de Poudlard (j'ai toujours rêvé d'écrire ça dans un fanfiction !^^). Toujours vêtu de son éternelle robe noire, il se plaça devant Dumbledore et dit :

« Mr Dumbledore. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage.

« Lèche botte » grogna Sirius. Seul Remus et les enfants entendirent la remarque et c'était une bonne chose. La discussion reprit comme si de rien n'était.

« Nous étions un peu à l'étroit mais sinon il fut tout à fait plaisant, merci. »

Dumbledore se pencha pour regarder derrière Rogue. Il aperçut la petite fille qui lui avait ouvert la porte tout à l'heure. Elle était vêtue d'une robe à l'ancienne, comme on pouvait le voir à la fin du 19eme siècle. La couleur dominante, aussi surprenant que c'était, n'était pas du noir mais un joli bleu nuit. Les dentelles restaient tout de même traditionnellement blanches. La fillette avait de longs cheveux raides noirs et avait les yeux aussi noirs que ceux de son père. Albus dit à Severus avec un fin sourire :

« Je vois que votre petite Emilie a bien grandit depuis la dernière fois. Elle promet de faire honneur à la maison des Rogues ! »

« Je l'espère bien Albus ! Je suis en train de préparer la potion de Lupin, de ce fait je ne vais pas pouvoir vous faire visiter. Mon épouse ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Nous nous revoyons donc ce soir. »

« Très bien Severus. A ce soir. »

Severus repartit aussi promptement qu'il n'était arrivé. Il avait l'excuse parfaite pour ne pas être obligé de faire visiter le manoir. Il ne restait donc plus les membres de l'ordre et le trio gryffondoresque, ainsi que la petit Emilie qui devait se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Dès que Rogue fut parti, tous les regards convergèrent vers la fillette. Celle-ci avait l'air effrayé et Moly fut la première à réagir en s'approchant et en s'agenouillant devant elle et lui dit :

« Bonjour jeune fille ! Alors comme ça tu t'appelles Emilie. Je m'appelle Moly Weasley. Quel âge as-tu ?

« J'ai 6 ans Madame ! »

« Oh ! Comme tu es grande ! »

« Bonjour. »

Une femme venait de pénétrer dans le hall. Elle était assez grande quoique moins grande que le Professeur Rogue. Elle portait une longue robe noire. Malgré le manque de bijoux et de frou-frou, on pouvait aisément deviner la grande qualité du tissu. D'une sobriété surprenante, la robe faisait ressortir la blancheur et la pureté du visage de la femme. Elle devait avoir une trentaine d'année et son visage ne trahissait que peu d'émotions. On voyait tout de suite pourquoi elle était l'épouse du Maître des Potions. Elle était d'une beauté froide, ses cheveux noirs étaient remontés en un chignon serré.

Aussitôt, la petite Emilie se réfugia derrière sa mère. Dumbledore alla vers elle et lui baisa la main, puis dit :

« Ma chère Ada ! Toujours aussi belle ! »

« Mr Dumbledore. Toujours aussi flatteur. »

Albus sourit, se tourna vers les autres membres de l'ordre et dit, les yeux pétillants de malice et de plaisir à l'idée de dire ce qu'il avait eu envie de dire depuis longtemps :

« Je vous présente Madame Ada Rogue. Elle est l'épouse du Professeur Rogue. Et je vous présente leur fille, la jolie Emilie. »

Toutes les personnes présentes – sauf Dumbledore et les deux intéressés – les regardèrent. Elles avaient du mal à y croire, après tout, Dumbledore parlait de Rogue, le plus terrifiant, le plus froid, le plus …, enfin bref. Il parlait de Rogue !

Mrs Rogue préféra prendre la parole, ignorant superbement les regards stupéfaits des invités :

« Bien, vos bagages ont déjà été monté dans vos chambres. Je vais dès à présent vous faire visiter le manoir. Il n'est pas aussi grand que l'on pourrait le croire. Vous retiendrez facilement l'emplacement des pièces et des couloirs et autres escaliers qui peuplent l'endroit. »

La femme ouvrit l'une des portes et se retrouva dans un long couloir. Elle était suivit de très près par Emilie et par Dumbledore. Après un temps d'hésitation, le reste de l'Ordre les suivit, regardant tout autour d'eux, se préparant psychologiquement à d'autres découvertes sur le ténébreux Maître des Potions.

* * *

Petites précisions : Personnellement je me suis aidée du film « les autres » pour décrire le manoir et le domaine. Sinon le prénom de la mère de la petite vient du film « la leçon de piano ». En faite je trouve que cette actrice serait parfaite dans cette fanfic ^^ Et puis j'adore ce film ! Hum … Je crois que c'est tout !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Le prochain risque d'être long à arriver étant donné que j'écris principalement durant les cours (quand je m'ennuie ! ça arrive assez souvent faut l'avouer !) et comme je suis en vacance ^^ Je vais tout de même faire un effort ! ;) Si vous avez des idées ou des propositions pour rendre l'histoire plus sympa je suis toute ouie :D


	4. La visite

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

Résumé : Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

PS : Merci à tout ceux qui m'ont laissé une review pour le chapitre précédent ;)

* * *

Chapitre 3 : La visite

Cela faisait maintenant près d'une heure que l'ordre du phénix, guidé par Mrs Rogue et sa fille, visitait le manoir. Le groupe avait ainsi pu découvrir les 4 salons qui se trouvaient de part et d'autre du manoir du manoir. Ces salons avaient chacun pour thème une saison. Ils apprirent ainsi que le salon préféré du Professeur Rogue était celui de l'hiver –rien de très étonnant- il était entièrement dans les tons blancs argentés et noir. Ce salon dégageait une froideur toute caractéristique du ténébreux Maître des Potion (j'ai toujours voulu écrire ça ^^) et personne ne s'en étonna. Ils furent cependant surpris par la sobriété du mobilier qui n'était pas si serpentard. C'était sans aucun doute Sirius qui semblait le plus surpris par cette constatation. Lui qui pensait pouvoir se moquer des goûts très serpentard de Severus.

Ils découvrirent également leurs chambres respectives. Les adultes avaient des chambres individuelles tandis que les enfants étaient dans deux dortoirs, l'un pour les garçons et l'autre pour filles. Ils prirent aussi connaissance de la porte qu'ils ne devraient ouvrir sous aucun prétexte, sauf bien sur en cas d'extrême d'urgence. C'était la porte menant au laboratoire du Professeur Rogue.

Le groupe n'avait croisé personne, pas même le plus petit des elfes de maison. Ils se retrouvèrent au point de départ de leur visite, c'est-à-dire, dans le hall d'entrée. Mrs Rogue prit alors la parole :

« Je vais à présent vous laisser. Je vous conseille néanmoins de ne pas faire de bruit. »

« Merci beaucoup de nous avoir fait visiter le manoir Ada ! »

Dumbledore lui sourit et la regarda partir. Cependant, elle se retourna avant de franchir la porte et ajouta :

« Les repas sont à des heures fixes. Le petit-déjeuner est à 9h, le déjeuner à 12h et enfin, le dîner est à 19h. Le retard n'est bien évidement pas toléré. »

Tandis que les adultes hochaient docilement la tête, les plus jeunes faisaient la grimace à l'idée de devoir se lever si tôt pendant les vacances. Ces vacances tant attendues risquaient de devenir un véritable enfer.

La femme du terrible Professeur de Potion, ainsi que la petite Emilie, quittèrent la pièce pour s'enfoncer dans le labyrinthe de couloirs et de pièces que cacher l'imposante façade du manoir. Les invités se retrouvèrent livrés à eux-mêmes, sans savoir quoi faire, intimidés par le luxe, la richesse qui se dégageait du mobilier. Ils se regardèrent en chien de faïence, se demandant qui bougerait le premier. Bien évidement, et sans aucune surprise, ce fut Dumbledore qui prit la parole :

« Bon, bien que ce hall soit très agréable à regarder, nous n'allons pas y passer la journée ! »

Il se tourna vers les membres de l'ordre et leurs fit un grand sourire malicieux, signe qu'il avait une idée –qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise pour la personne concernée- en tête.

« Alors, je vais tout simplement vous laisser car je dois me rendre au ministère pour régler quelques problèmes, et vous, vous n'avez qu'à vous installer dans vos chambres pour ranger vos affaires. Vous pouvez aussi simplement vous balader à l'extérieur du manoir. Le Domaine Rogue est absolument magnifique ! »

Fausse alerte ! Aucune idée saugrenue, aucune proposition de participation à un loisir douteux –on ne peut pas passer tout son temps à manger des sucreries voyons !- En bref, ils seraient vivant d'ici la fin de la journée. Sauf si bien sur, ils rencontraient un Maître des Potions en colère.

« Bon et bien, bonne journée à vous tous ! Nous nous revoyons au dîner de ce soir ! »

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit du manoir. Les membres se regardèrent avec anxiété. Remus Lupin dit alors calmement :

« Est-ce que l'un de vous se rappelle où se trouve les chambres ? »

* * *

Après avoirs cherché une bonne heure l'endroit où « se cacher » les chambres, ils finirent par les trouver. Chacun d'eux entra dans sa chambre respective. Maintenant qu'ils avaient le temps, ils purent découvrir avec plus de détails leurs chambres et inspecter la décoration et les meubles. Les chambres ne déteignaient pas du reste du manoir. Elles étaient sobres mais dégageaient une sensation de confort et de sophistication. Comme si la décoration de chacune de pièces avait été conçue telle une œuvre d'art. Comme si le moindre objet, le moindre détail la moindre avait été étudié et choisi avec le plus grand des soins.

Dans la chambre des garçons, la conversation ne tarda pas à venir.

« Et bien dis donc ! Moi qui pensais que cela ressemblerait à un cachot, j'ai absolument tout faux ! » S'exclama Fred.

En effet, le dortoir était dans les tons bleu pâle. Les murs, d'un blanc laiteux et les rideaux encadrant les larges fenêtres étaient d'un bleu très clair, quasiment blanc. Le sol restait du parquet, comme dans le reste du manoir. Les rideaux des lits étaient bleu nuit, tout comme les draps qui étaient une alternance de bleu foncé et de bleu clair. Et étonnamment, pas de vert, nulle part.

George répondit aussitôt à son frère :

« Je suis d'accord !! Cette chambre est vraiment très belle et si peu serpentarde ! Même si il manque évidement de rouge et de jaune ! »

« C'est sur ! Tu crois que l'on peut refaire la décoration ? »

Harry répondit à la place de George :

« Si vous tenez à la vie je ne pense pas ! Déjà, on n'est pas dans une chambre totalement verte donc c'est mieux que rien ! »

« Ouais, t'as raison ! » Répondit George, « N'empêche, j'aurai bien aimé voir la tête de Rogue lorsqu'il aurait vu la nouvelle décoration de la chambre ! »

Ils acquiescèrent en riant et Ron ajouta :

« En tout j'espère que la chambre des filles n'est pas aussi verte que la notre est bleue ! »

« On ira voir ça tout à l'heure ! »

Ils acquiescèrent à nouveau et enchaînèrent ensuite sur un sujet de conversation plus viril : le Quidditch !

Du côté des filles, la conversation était plus calme, en effet, n'étant que deux, le nombre de participant possible à la conversation était … limitée.

« Cette chambre est vraiment magnifique ! Je ne pensais pas pouvoir dire en venant ici. »

« Moi non plus » Répondit Hermione. »

Au contraire de la chambre des garçons, cette chambre était dans les tons prune, alternant avec un rose pâle. Les deux grandes fenêtres donnaient sur la même partit du parc que celles de la chambre des garçons. Les chambres des adultes étaient, elles aussi de couleurs différentes. Alors que l'une était dans les tons verts –celle de Sirius bien évidement, petite vengeance de la part du Professeur Rogue- les autres pouvaient être l'ocre, le beige ou le mauve. Ils passèrent tous une bonne heure à ranger leurs affaires et pour certains, à se reposer avant le dîner. Celui-ci arriva assez rapidement malgré le faite que certains membres de l'ordre n'avaient pas franchement envie de manger en face de leur Professeur de Potion « préféré ».

* * *

19h Sonna, et tous les membres de l'ordre étaient devant la salle à manger. Personne n'avait envie d'être en retard. Dumbledore lui-même était arrivé en avance ! Les portes étaient encore fermées lorsque Mrs Rogue arriva, suivit de deux autres personnes, une fille et un garçon. Elles restèrent silencieuses devant l'air surpris des membres. On entendit soudainement des cris … Et plus surprenant encore, des rires. C'était encore trop loin pour pouvoir savoir à qui appartenait ces voix. Néanmoins, une chose était sure : C'était le Professeur Rogue qui criait.

Dumbledore ne pu s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

« Ah ! On dirait que Severus n'a pas apprécié la nouvelle blague de la petite Emilie ! »

Et devant les regards choqués des personnes présentes –après tout, depuis quand Rogue appréciait-il les blagues ?- l'une des personnes inconnues, la jeune fille, répondit, d'un ton faussement désespéré :

« Je lui avais pourtant dit que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de rajouter un ingrédient dans sa potion sans son accord. »

Les membres de l'ordre –surtout les enfants- ne se pensèrent pas être capable d'éprouver une plus grande surprise après la phrase d'Albus, mais les paroles de la jeune fille les laissèrent muets.

Soudain Rogue arriva, affichant un visage glacial, et pourtant, il portait dans ses bras, une Emilie en plein fou rire. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la hauteur de l'ordre, Severus posa sa fille au sol, celle-ci commençait doucement –mais sûrement- à se calmer, et salua les personnes présentes d'un signe de tête. Soudain Sirius Blacke s'exclama, en pointant les deux inconnus du doigt :

« Qui sont-ils ? »

* * *

Voilà !!! Je suis désolée d'avoir mis tant de temps à le poster ^^ J'ai eu du mal à le recopier sur l'ordinateur et j'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il soit plus long que les précédent ! Je ne suis pas sur que cela soit très réussi !!

En tout cas j'espère que cela vous a tout de même plu !! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews :D Surtout si vous avez des conseils ou des remarques ;)


	5. Un diner presque parfait

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

**Résumé :** Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

PS : Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire !! Cela m'a fait énormément plaisir !!

Sinon j'ai décidé de mettre des citations que j'aimais bien au début pour vous les faire partager ! J'espère qu'elles vous plairont !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Un dîner presque parfait.

Et si le bonheur n'existe pas ? C'est que le malheur non plus n'existe pas. Et cela est un bonheur qui en vaut bien d'autres.  
_CHOQUETTE Gilbert_ extrait de:_ l'interrogation_

Il ne faut jamais chercher le bonheur. Il passe sur la route, mais toujours en sens inverse._  
EBERHARDT Isabelle extrait de: Journal_

Un silence suivit cette question. Bien évidement, tous les membres de l'Ordre s'étaient posés cette question, mais en voyant le visage de Rogue ils s'étaient abstenus. Sauf Sirius. Tous les regards étaient posés sur les deux inconnus. Ils passaient sous le rayon x des membres et aucun détail n'était mis de côté. Le jeune homme, de la même taille que le Professeur Rogue, portait étrangement une tenue semblable à celui-ci. La seule différence se trouvait dans la longueur du bas. En effet, alors que celui de Severus était large et long, celui du jeune était plus moulant et s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux, le reste étant recouvert d'une sorte d'épais collant blanc.

On pouvait voir une nette ressemblance entre Rogue et l'inconnu, celui-ci ayant un visage plus gracieux. La jeune fille, quant à elle, ressemblait plus à Mrs Rogue. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs et raides qui n'étaient pas attachés. Elle portait une robe semblable, dans la forme, à celle de Mrs Rogue, sauf qu'elle était d'un joli vert, les manches étaient blanches avec des dessins de longues tiges de feuilles avec de petites fleurs roses. Le devant de la robe verte était coupé de telle sorte qu'il formait un triangle ayant pour sommet le milieu du bas du ventre et n'ayant pas de base. La robe en dessous était pareille aux manches. (J'adore les robes qu'il y avait à l'époque d'Elizabeth 1ère) Les deux jeunes gens ne semblaient pas le moins du monde gênés par cette délicate situation. Ils restaient impassibles, debout au côté du Maître des Potions.

Ce léger passage au rayon x des deux personnes ne dura que quelques secondes mais ne fit qu'augmenté la tension qui régnait devant la salle à manger.

Le Professeur Rogue consenti à répondre à la question de son vieil ennemi, Sirius Black.

« Ce sont mes deux aînés, Johan et Evguenia. »

Un ange passa. (J'ai enfin réussi à caser cette expression ! Hum … Pardon !) La réponse du Professeur Rogue faisant son chemin dans les cerveaux –si cerveau il y avait- des personnes en présence. Les plus jeunes étaient sûrement ceux qui avaient le plus de mal à digérer la nouvelle. Qui aurait pu croire que la chauve souris des cachots aurait pu avoir une femme et des enfants !

Minerva s'exclama alors, le visage exprimant sa colère :

« J'ai été votre professeur de métamorphose durant 7 ans, et nous sommes collègue depuis des années et vous ne m'avez jamais dit que vous aviez des enfants ?!? »

Severus Rogue fut surpris, bien qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, même sou la torture. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Minerva réagissent ainsi et lui en veuille pour un détail si insignifiant. Après, ils n'étaient pas particulièrement proche et ne s'étaient jamais portés dans le cœur l'un de l'autre. Il resta interdit un instant mais se reprit bien vite et dit calmement :

« Je ne voyait pas en quoi cela pouvait bien vous intéresser. »

« Voyons Severus ! On s'intéresse tous à votre vie privée ! On cherche tous le monde petit trucs qui vous rendra plus humain et nous fera oublier votre froideur et vos sarcasmes ! »

Encore une fois, le silence se fit. Minerva se surprenait elle-même. Il est vrai que les conversations des professeurs –surtout de la gente féminine (allez savoir pourquoi ^^)- tournaient de temps en temps sur le Maître des Potions. Certains Professeurs avaient remarqué les absences fréquentes de Severus pour les repas du soir, surtout les week-ends. Ils se demandaient donc tout naturellement où il pouvait bien aller. Bien évidement, les professeurs –à part Minerva et Albus- n'étaient pas au courant du rôle d'espion dans les rangs de Lord Voldemort. Mais tout de même, le professeur de Potion n'allait pas voir le Lord tous les deux jours …

Au fil du temps, la vie privée de Severus était devenu un sujet de conversation sans fin –tout étant possible, surtout quant on a bu un verre de trop- et très divertissant. Severus, pour la seconde fois en quelques instants, ne su quoi répondre. Cette réaction de la part du Professeur McGonagall le surprenait totalement. Il reprit rapidement contenance et répondit froidement :

« Bien, maintenant vous êtes au courant ! Suis-je plus humain à vos yeux ? »

Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre la réponse du professeur de métamorphose et entra dans la salle à manger. Celle-ci était immense. Une grande table se trouvait au milieu, elle était faite dans un bois sombre. Les chaises qui la bordaient, étaient faite dans le même bois, elles avaient chacune un coussin brodé bleu nuit et argenté. Les bords et les pieds de la table étaient finement ouvragés.

Le Professeur Rogue s'installa directement au bout de table. Le reste de sa famille le suivit rapidement et s'assirent aux côtés du Professeur de Potion. Les membres de l'ordre reprirent leurs esprits et virent se placer à table. Les enfants s'étaient assis à l'autre bout de la table, autrement dit, le plus loin possible de leur Professeur de Potion.

L'entrée fut servie dans un silence quasi glacial. Seul Dumbledore essayait de mettre un peu de joie et de bonne humeur mais c'était une tâche ardue. Les langues se délièrent lorsque les elfes de maison firent apparaître le plat principal. La conversation commença d'abord du côté des enfants. En effet, ils n'avaient pas pu s'empêcher de parler de Quidditch. Même si ce n'était pas forcément le sujet préféré des filles, Hermione et Ginny suivirent et participèrent de bon cœur. Du côté des adultes, la conversation tournait plus autour du ministère. Ils craignaient effectivement qu'une nouvelle attaque des mangemorts ne se fit là-bas. Les enfants de Rogue continuaient quant à eux à manger dans le plus grand des silences. Même pour la petite Emilie, le silence était de mise et elle ne rechignait pas non plus à manger les légumes qui se trouvaient dans son assiette. A ce propos, Molly laissa échapper :

« Je ne sais pas comment vous faite pour que votre enfant mange des légumes dans en mettre partout et sans essayer d'y échapper ! »

« Ne vous faite pas d'illusion, elle a bien essayé au début mais elle a vite fini par arrêter, voyant évidement que cela ne menez à rien. »

Les conversations allèrent bon train jusqu'à ce que Tonks demande à Severus :

« Au faite, où vos enfants sont-ils scolarisés ? »

« Ils suivent une formation à domicile. »

« J'ai bien essayé de le convaincre d'inscrire ses enfants à Poudlard mais il peut être aussi têtu qu'un Scroutt à pétard quant il le veut ! » Râla le Professeur Dumbledore.

Minerva s'exclama alors :

« C'est vrai que c'est dommage ! J'aurai apprécié faire cours à vos enfants ! »

Malheureusement, Sirius ne pu s'empêcher de rajouter :

« C'est plus simple de faire une formation de mangemort quant on n'est pas à Poudlard j'imagine ! »

Toutes les conversations s'arrêtèrent d'un coup. Un silence oppressant se fit alors. Le Maître des Potions fixa d'un regard hivernal Black. Si les yeux pouvaient lancer des avada kedavra, Sirius serait mort avant d'avoir pu cligner des yeux. Severus ne répondit pas tout de suite, préférant laisser planer cette atmosphère étouffante et froide dans l'air encore un instant. Il dit alors d'une voix doucereuse !

« C'est à cause d'imbécile et de prétentieux comme toi ainsi que les préjugés qui vont avec que des gamins deviennent mangemorts ! »

Il avait mit tout le mépris qu'il pouvait dans cette phrase puis se leva. Il sortit alors de la salle à manger, rapidement suivit par le reste de sa famille. Les personnes restant se regardèrent, gênées de la phrase que venez de dire Sirius. On pouvait lire dans les yeux de certains une légère hésitation. Comment devaient-ils réagir ? Comment devaient-ils se comporter vis-à-vis de Sirius ? Dans les yeux d'autres, une colère sourde brillait. Ils étaient outrés par le comportement de Black et ils n'hésitèrent pas un instant de plus avant de régair :

« Sirius enfin ! Arrêtez de vous comporter comme un gamin ! » S'exclama Dumbledore.

« Je ne me comporte pas comme un gamin ! Mais ouvrez les yeux ! Rogue est un mangemort ! »

Albus Dumbledore se leva, dégageant une aura de puissance, dans ses yeux, la malice avait laissé sa place à une colère contenue. Il était plus que rare que le Directeur de Poudlard se mette ainsi en colère et personne n'aurait aimé se trouver à la place de Black. Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien que le Seigneur des Ténèbres le craignait. Il dit alors, s'empêchant de toutes ses forces de crier :

« Suffit ! Je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde à placer ma propre vie dans les mains de Severus ! Et vous ne devriez pas douter sa fidélité ! »

« Je ne doute pas de sa fidélité ! Je me demande juste envers qui va cette fidélité ! »

« Severus a accepté d'accueillir l'Ordre du Phénix chez lui ! Il a accepté de vous héberger et de vous nourrir, et tout cela, au péril de sa vie ! Imaginez la réaction de Lord Voldemort si celui-ci apprenait que l'un de ses propres mangemorts héberger l'Ordre ! Il a accepté de vous accueillir alors qu'il ne vous porte pas forcément tous dans son cœur et qu'il aurait aimé garder l'existence de sa famille secrète ! Je crois que ces éléments sont suffisamment révélateurs de sa fidélité envers l'Ordre du Phénix ! »

Il se calma et lança d'un air profondément triste à Siruis :

« Je n'ai jamais été autant déçu par quelqu'un que par vous en ce moment même Sirius. »

Le Directeur sortit alors, silencieusement de la salle à manger. Ils n'étaient désormais plus très nombreux autour de la table. Le dessert ne fut pas servi, et les personnes restantes montèrent bien vite dans leurs chambres, espérant que demain, la querelle entre Sirius et Severus serait oubliée.

* * *

Voilou !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu !!! Je voulais vous poser une question par rapport à la suite ^^ Voilà, j'hésite, car je ne sais pas si ce serait une bonne idée de faire en sorte que les deux enfants les plus âgé de Rogue aillent à Poudlard. Vous en pensez quoi ? On m'a aussi sugéré que Evguenia sorte avec Harry, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée ou pas ?

Hum ... c'est tout ^^ En tout cas je vous remercie pour les reviews que vous mit sur le précédent chapitre ( en espérant qu'il y en ait encore pleins sur ce chapitre mdr ! ) ça m'a fait très plair mais je crois que je l'ai déjà dit au début du chapitre ^^ Je radote ^^

A la semaine prochaine !!!!


	6. Drôle de discussion

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

**Résumé :** Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

* * *

Chapitre 6 :

Ce serait drôle, tout de même, que la nature s'abstînt d'être gaie pour ne pas contraster avec notre tristesse._  
RENARD Jules extrait de: Journal 1893-1898_

L'art d'être sage, c'est l'art de savoir quoi laisser tomber.  
_JAMES William_

Cela faisait une semaine que l'Ordre du Phénix était installé chez le Professeur Rogue. Après l'incident du premier soir, l'ambiance générale était restée tendue. Les adultes évitaient au maximum de se trouver au manoir tandis que les plus jeunes passaient tout leur temps dehors, à jouer au Quidditch ou à discuter plus calmement en languissant au soleil. Du côté de la famille de Rogue, la discrétion était le maître mot de leur comportement. On ne voyait quasiment Ada Rogue, et encore moins souvent Severus lui-même, il avait décidé de ne sortir de son bureau que pour les repas et ainsi que pour aller rejoindre Le Lord Noir, ou Dumbledore. La petit Emilie passait son temps avec sa mère ou alors, regardait son père préparait des Potions lorsque celui-ci l'y autorisait. Les deux plus grands, Evguenia et Johan, quant à eux se montraient plus souvent. Ils faisaient preuve d'une grande complicité, un peu comme Fred et George, en plus calme et en moins roux peut-être. On avait parfois l'impression qu'ils étaient capables de communiquer sans parler. Comme si un lien mental s'était formé entre eux.

Un après-midi comme les autres, après un déjeuner toujours aussi froid, les gryffondors étaient sortir dans l'immense parcs et discutaient joyeusement, ils virent les jumeaux Rogue sortirent du manoir. Johan portait une tenue ayant une coupe absolument identique que la tenue qu'il portait lors de l'arrivée des membres, seul la couleur changeait. Cette fois-ci le vêtement était blanc et vert foncé, la tenue d'Evguenia ressemblait aussi à sa première tenue, la couleur différait cependant, elle était blanche et gris perle. Les jeunes gens descendirent les marches du perron en discutant calmement, ils se dirigeaient vers le saule pleureur qui se trouvait de l'autre côté du l'imposant bâtiment.

Hermione dit alors :

« On pourrait peut-être leurs proposer de venir s'asseoir avec nous. Vous n'êtes pas d'accord avec moi ? »

« Pourquoi pas, si ça se trouve ils sont sympa ! » Répondit George.

« On parle des enfants de Rogue pas de ceux de Dumbledore ! » Répliqua Ron.

Fred se leva soudainement et couru vers les jumeaux. Il se plaça devant eux, Johan et sa sœur parurent surpris de se comportement. Ils attendirent que le jeune homme reprenne sa respiration. C'était la première fois qu'ils parleraient pour la première fois à l'un des membres de l'ordre. Fred dit alors en souriant :

« Ça vous direz de venir vous asseoir avec nous ? »

« Pourquoi voudrait-on venir parler avec vous ? » répondit amèrement Johan.

Pas décontenancé pour un gallion, Fred reprit gaiement :

« Ben on est bien partit pour passer les deux mois de vacances ensemble alors tant qu'à faire on pourrait essayer de devenir ami ! »

Alors que Johan allait répliquer, sa sœur le coupa dans son élan en répondant à sa place. Elle dit posément :

« C'est avec plaisir que nous acceptons votre proposition. »

« Super. Venez ! »

Johan s'approcha de sa sœur et lui chuchota à l'oreille :

« Je ne suis pas sur que père apprécierait ce comportement ! »

« Père n'est pas là et mère nous a dit d'être accueillant ! »

Fred les conduisit jusqu'au petit groupe, ignorant les quelques mots qui s'étaient échangés entre les jumeaux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, les gryffondors avaient l'air assez mal à l'aise. C'était tout de même les enfants de leur Professeur de Potion.

**POV Johan Rogue**

Je jetai un regard noir à ma sœur. Quelle mouche l'avait piquée pour qu'elle accepte l'invitation de ce garçon. Je la suivis néanmoins, une envie furieuse de partir se fit sentir mais pour rien au monde je ne la laisserai seul avec eux. Elle était tellement fragile, je ne voudrais pas que ces gryffondors profites de mon absence pour ce moquer d'elle. Ils en seraient capables à tous les coups.

Nous rejoignions le groupe au bout de quelques minutes. Nous nous installâmes doucement par terre. Ma sœur prit la parole, sûrement pour ne pas que je la prenne moi-même et que je dise des sarcasmes. Il fallait bien avouer que de ce côté-là, je tenais à 100% de notre père. Aucun doute là-dessus. On était tenté de croire que ma sœur tenait plus de notre mère mais en réalité pas du tout. Elle était juste un savant mélange des deux, pouvant être aussi diplomate que notre mère et sarcastique que notre père.

« Bonjour ! Je vous remercie pour votre invitation. »

Une jeune fille, avec d'épais cheveux bruns répondit alors :

« Ce n'est rien ! Et puis nous sommes tous impatient de mieux vous connaître ! »

L'un des garçons roux rajouta même :

« Et puis ce n'est pas tous les jours que l'on rencontre les enfants d'un de nos professeurs ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'émettre un rire ironique. Ça se voyait tout de suite que la plupart d'entre eux ce serait bien passé de cette rencontre. Comme si on ne savait pas que notre père était le professeur le plus détesté et craint de Poudlard. On n'est loin d'être aveugle. Evguenia me donna un léger coup de coude pour me montrer sa désapprobation, je lui chuchotais alors à l'oreille :

« Ne soit pas bête Evguenia, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'ils n'aiment pas notre père. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je l'ignorais Johan. Mais mère nous a dit d'être poli et accueillant alors joue le jeu s'il te plait ! »

Elle avait raison. Je le savais. Elle a très souvent raison de toute manière, nous sommes tous les deux très complémentaires.

L'un des jumeaux -Fred me semble-t-il- reprit la parole pour essayer de d'étendre l'atmosphère qui commençait à être un peu tendue.

« Alors, pourquoi vous n'êtes pas à Poudlard ? Vous devez vous ennuyer tout seul ici non ? »

Je préférais laisser la parole à ma sœur, elle est bien plus douée que moi au niveau de la communication orale :

« Nous ne nous ennuyons nullement. Et puis nous ne sommes pas seuls. Nous sommes tous les deux » Elle me regarda avant de reprendre « Et puis il y a notre plus jeune sœur aussi ! L'avantage, c'est que l'on travaille à notre rythme. »

« Ça aurait bizarre de toute manière d'avoir son père comme professeur j'imagine ! » Reprit Fred.

Je répondis alors :

« Notre père est aussi notre professeur pendant les vacances. Même si durant l'année scolaire c'est notre mère et un précepteur qui nous enseignent tout ce que nous devons savoir. »

Le jumeau de Fred s'exclama alors :

« Mouais, n'empêche je continue à penser que c'est plus marrant d'être à Poudlard ! »

Les gryffondors se mirent à rire. Pas moi, pas ma sœur. Ce n'était pas drôle. Je n'aimais lorsque des gens rigolaient sans moi, j'avais l'impression que l'on se moquait de moi. C'était un sentiment que je n'aimais pas ressentir, je serrais les poings et me força à ne pas me lever, prenant exemple sur le calme feint de ma sœur.

**POV George Weasley**

Je regardais mon frère ramenait les deux enfants de Rogue. J'avais du mal à imaginer qu'ils étaient les enfants du Professeur de Potion qui était tant détesté. Surtout pour la fille. Elle était resplendissante dans le soleil de ce mois de juillet. Sa robe brillait de milles feux, faisant ressortir sa peau pâle. Etrangement, la ressemblance de la jeune fille avec Rogue ne gênait absolument pas. Elle semblait plus chaleureuse que son frère. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'une apparence. Celui-ci n'avait pas l'air ravi de cette invitation, mais il suivit néanmoins sa sœur.

Johan et Evguenia arrivèrent derrière mon frère et s'assirent gracieusement au sol.

J'écoutais d'une oreille distraite la conversation qui avait commencé, mes yeux étaient inexplicablement attirés par Evguenia et en jetant un coup d'œil à mes amis, je pu remarquais que je n'étais pas le seul.

La discussion dura ainsi pendant une bonne heure. Malgré son apparente insouciance, je remarquais que chacun faisait attention à ce qu'il disait. En voyant le regard de Johan, il était absolument exclut d'essayer de se moquer –même gentiment- de lui ou de sa sœur. Surtout de sa sœur, à en voir par son regard protecteur.

Je levais les yeux vers le manoir et je pus constater que le Professeur Rogue nous regardait de par l'une des fenêtres du 2ème étage. Il m'était impossible de détourner mon regard de celui, menaçant, du terrible maître des potions. Je n'arrivais cependant pas à savoir si c'était de la colère qui se reflétait dans les yeux du Professeur.

Le silence se fit autour de moi, et je remarquais que mes camarades regardaient dans la même direction que moi. Les deux enfants de Rogue aussi. Johan dit à sa soeur, à la surprise de tout le monde :

« Je t'avais dit que père n'apprécierait pas ! »

« Qui te dit qu'il n'apprécie pas ? Tu sais lire dans ses pensées peut-être ? »

« Mais ça se voit ! Tu l'as vu ? »

« Oui je l'ai vu ! Et je te dis qu'il n'est pas aussi en colère que tu l'avances ! »

« Pas aussi en colère ? ça ne me suffit pas ! C'était une mauvaise idée ! Nous n'aurions jamais du accepter de venir discuter ! Tout ce que l'on va récolter maintenant, c'est une punition ! »

« Ne me dit pas que tu as peur Johan ? »

« Je n'ai pas peur ! Je m'inquiète de la nature de la punition ! Tu connais aussi bien que moi les conséquences de ces colères ! »

Ils se turent soudainement, se bornant à se fixer et à s'envoyer des regards les plus noirs possible. Aucun doute sur le lien familial entre Rogue et eux. Je regardais mes amis, ne sachant ce que nous devions faire. Ils me regardèrent, aussi désarçonnés que moi. Soudain, Harry dit :

« Oh non ! Il arrive ! »

En effet, le Professeur Rogue marchait sévèrement vers notre groupe. Nous nous levions tous, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Johan se posta alors devant sa sœur, qui commençait à trembler. Il avait le regard dur, comme si il savait ce qui allait se passer. Sa sœur paraissait tout aussi froide malgré le léger tremblement de ses mains. Malgré la distance qui nous séparer du manoir, Rogue fut rapidement à notre hauteur. Il regarda sans aucune émotion apparente ses enfants et leur dit froidement :

« Rentrez à la maison, le Professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans le salon du printemps. »

* * *

PS : Désolée, désolée, désolée, pour ce retard !!! J'ai eu beaucoup de boulot et quelques problèmes de connexion !! Ce chapitre est le plus long depuis le début !! J'espère qu'il vous a plut !!


	7. Une nouvelle surprenante

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

**Résumé :** Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

PS : Je suis inexcusable je sais !!! Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un mal fou à écrire ce chapitre !!! J'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Une nouvelle surprenante

La foi, c'est prier un doute pour qu'il protège des réalités.

_Frédéric Dard_

Dieu ne fit la mort que pour des raisons de commodité.

_AVICENNE extrait de: Traité sur la délivrance de la crainte de la mort_

**POV Johan Rogue**

Ma sœur et moi-même suivirent notre père jusqu'au manoir. Je pouvais sentir les regards curieux et interrogatifs des gryffondors dans notre dos. Habituellement, le visage de père n'exprimait rien mais cette fois, l'on pouvait clairement voir que quelque chose le tracassait. Et cette réaction était loin de me rassurer.

Nous marchions pendant un moment jusqu'à se que nous attendions les portes du salon du printemps. Père toqua et entra directement dans le salon. Je laissais passer ma sœur et y pénétrai à mon tour.

Dumbledore était debout devant l'une des fenêtres. Il avait le dos tourné. Lorsque nous rentrions dans le salon, il se retourna vers nous et nous sourit. D'après Père, c'était mauvais signe. Cela voulait dire qu'il avait soit un service à nous demander, soit une mauvaise nouvelle, qui n'était pas mauvaise pour lui mais pour nous.

« Asseyez-vous je vous en prie ! » Dit Dumbledore en nous indiquant les sièges.

Je m'assis au côté de ma sœur sur l'un des canapés, notre père préférant rester debout près de la cheminée, en face du Directeur. Celui-ci reprit la parole en nous regardant, ma sœur et moi.

« J'ai une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Le ministère vient de mettre en place une loi interdisant l'enseignement à domicile. Par conséquent, vous allez devoir rentrer dans une école l'année prochaine. »

Je compris alors pourquoi mon père avait l'air si inquiet. Ma sœur se tourna vers moi et je la regardai à mon tour. Nous avions le don incroyable de pouvoir nous comprendre sans prononcer le moindre mot. Elle était inquiète mais également curieuse. Curieuse de savoir ce qui allait se passer. Où allions-nous étudier ? Sûrement pas à Poudlard, père était absolument contre cette idée depuis toujours, peut-être Durmstrang alors ?

Le professeur Dumbledore interrompit alors mes réflexions et celles d'Evguenia.

« Bien évidement vous êtes les bienvenue à Poudlard. »

Notre père s'écria alors :

« Monsieur le Directeur ! Je croyais avoir été clair à ce sujet ! Mes enfants n'iront pas à Poudlard ! »

« Mais enfin Severus ! Ce ne serait pas si grave si ils passaient une année à Poudlard ! Et ça me ferait tellement plaisir ! Pas seulement à moi en plus !! Minerva et les autres enseignants seraient ravi de faire leurs connaissance !»

Notre père grommela quelque chose et ma sœur dit :

« Mais est-ce que nous avons au moins le niveau pour suivre des cours dans une école ? »

« Bien sur que vous avez le niveau voyons ! » Répondit notre père.

« Ne vous inquiétez, il est prévu que vous passerez des tests. Et puis vous avez obtenu vos BUSES alors il n'y a aucun problème. »

Mouais … cette réponse ne me convenait pas trop, et d'après le visage de ma sœur, elle avait visiblement abattu sa dernière carte pour aider notre père à lutter contre l'obstination du Professeur Dumbledore. C'est qu'il avait de la réserve le vieux fou ! La discussion entre notre père et Dumbledore continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur caractéristique des Rogue. Je m'étais automatiquement déconnecté de la conversation et m'étais tourné vers ma sœur. Evguenia me regarda, attendant visiblement une réaction quelconque de ma part, je lui chuchotai alors :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses toi ? D'aller à Poudlard ? »

« Je ne sais pas trop à vrai dire. Le faite d'aller en cours dans une école ne me gêne pas plus que ça. C'est surtout de se retrouver dans une école avec son père comme professeur, en sachant pertinemment que la majorité des élèves le détestent, qui est embêtant. »

« C'est pas faut. De toute manière, connaissant notre père, ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on ira à Poudlard ! » Je souris à ma sœur.

« Dumbledore va devoir mettre un œuvre un véritable plan de bataille pour le convaincre ! » Elle me rendit son sourire.

Notre père nous interrompit alors en nous disant d'une voix glaciale remplit de colère :

« Vous pouvez sortir. »

Nous nous levâmes alors, et après une légère révérence nous quittâmes le salon, heureux d'échapper à l'ambiance tendu qui y régnait. Alors que nous marchions dans l'un des couloirs pour retourner dehors. Je demandais :

« Au faite, pourquoi as-tu accepté l'invitation de ce Weasley ? »

« Il s'appelle George. »

« Oui bon, on s'en fout de son nom, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question ! »

« Ne penses-tu pas qu'il est dans l'intérêt de notre père que nous nouions des liens d'amitiés avec ces Gryffondors ? »

Je compris alors et prit conscience une fois de plus de l'intelligence de ma sœur. Je souris et lui dit :

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment machiavélique quand tu veux. Tu penses à tellement de chose ! Cela doit être passionnant de vouloir lire tes pensées ! »

« Merci, mais cela risquerait de te donner des migraines ! »

Nous fûmes alors prit d'un fou rire incontrôlable et nous dûmes même nous arrêter de marcher pour pouvoir tenter de nous calmer. Malgré tout, au bout d'un moment, nous avons réussi à calmer notre rire et nous nous remis en route pour aller à l'extérieur. Une fois les portes franchies, Evguenia et moi fûmes surpris de voir que les Gryffondors n'avaient pas bougé d'un seul petit centimètre. Je me tournais vers ma sœur pour lui demander ce que l'on devait faire, ce à quoi elle répondit simplement :

« Allons les rejoindre, ils doivent être en train d'imaginer toutes sortes de choses plus stupides les une que les autres ! »

« C'est parti ! » dis-je avec un enthousiasme feint.

Je suivis donc ma sœur qui se dirigeait vers le groupe de gryffondors. Ils nous regardaient, surpris, et eurent l'amabilité d'attendre nous nous soyons assis pour nous questionner. Je restais en retrait bien que plus près qu'auparavant, je ne voulais pas donner l'impression à ma sœur que je la laissais gérer ça toute seule. Même si j'étais sur qu'elle était parfaitement capable de répondre aux questions qui lui seraient posées sans aucune difficulté.

**POV George Weasley**

En voyant Rogue arrivait, j'avoue que j'ai eu peur pour Evguenia et Johan. Ces derniers suivirent docilement leur père, nous laissant sans un regard et sans explications. Pourtant je savais que chaque personne ici présente à ce moment-là aurait payé cher pour connaître ce qui pouvait mettre Rogue dans cette état de froideur exceptionnel et pour qu'il demande à ses enfants de le suivre. Je regardais mon frère, et je sus qu'il regrettait tout comme moi de ne pas avoir amené d'oreilles à rallonge pour pouvoir entendre leur discussion. Nous nous sommes donc mis à émettre les plus folles hypothèses, toutes aussi improbables et stupides.

Alors que nous étions à court d'hypothèses farfelues, je vis sortir Johan et Evguenia du manoir. Ils avaient l'air surpris de nous voir assis dans la même position que lorsqu'ils étaient partis. Ils se regardèrent un instant et vinrent nous rejoindre.

Un fois assis, je dis :

« Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ?? »

Je reçus un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part d'Hermione. Il faut avouer que je manquais de délicatesse dans mes questions mais tout de même, il ne faut pas exagérer. J'étais sur qu'elle m'avait cassé une côté !

A la surprise générale, ce fut Johan qui répondit, alors qu'il n'avait pas dit un mot depuis que je les avais invité à nous rejoindre.

« Le Professeur Dumbledore essaie désespérant de convaincre notre père de nous faire scolarisé à Poudlard. »

Je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi Dumbledore essayerait de convaincre Rogue de faire ça. Il aurait s'y mettre plus tôt, lorsqu'ils avaient l'âge d'entrer en 1ere année. Johan du lire mon incompréhension car il ajouta :

« Le ministère veut interdire l'enseignement à domicile. »

« Vous n'avez pas envie d'aller à Poudlard ? » Demanda Hermione.

« Là n'est pas le problème. La décision revient à notre père. »

Il répondait d'une voix neutre, ne donnant aucun indice sur ce qu'il pouvait penser de la situation. Je remarquais qu'il prenait soin de regarder sa sœur avant et après avoir parlé. C'était comme si ils étaient capables de communiquer par la pensée. Vraiment étrange.

Ça me faisait penser à la relation que j'avais avec mon frère. Ils nous arrivaient souvent de finir les phrases de l'autre ou de dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait tout bas et inversement.

Fred demanda alors :

« Mais vous n'avez pas un avis personnel ? »

Cette fois, ce fut Evguenia qui répondit :

« Notre avis ne pèsera pas beaucoup dans la balance, mais nous avouons que cela pourrait être une expérience intéressante que d'aller finir notre éducation à Poudlard. »

J'imaginais alors la tête que feraient les autres étudiants lorsque ces deux-là se feraient répartir dans la Grande Salle. Bon, il y a de fortes chances qu'ils soient répartis à Serpentard mais les miracles existent. Et puis ils avaient l'air bien plus sympa que les autres Serpentards.

* * *

Une petite review ?? :D Si vous avez des remarques ou/et des idées, n'hésitez pas à me les soumettre !!!


	8. La leçon de piano

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

**Résumé :** Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

**PS :** Désolée, désolée, désolée !!! Je sais que ça fait un long moment que je n'ai pas posté mais je n'avais plus du tout d'inspiration et plus du tout de temps !! Le bac approche !!! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La leçon de piano

L'homme souffre si profondément qu'il a dû inventer le rire.

_[Friedrich Nietzsche]_

Aimer, c'est mourir en soi pour revivre en autrui.

_[Honoré d'Urfé]_

**POV Severus Rogue**

Pourquoi avait-il fallu que Albus veuille absolument en parler à mes enfants ? Je croyais pourtant avoir été très clair sur le sujet. Il était hors de question qu'ils aillent à Poudlard. Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient à souffrir à cause de moi. A cause de leur nom. A cause de leur sang.

Mais Dumbledore refusait obstinément de m'écouter, ne comprenait-il donc pas ce qui avait leurs arriver si jamais ils allaient à Poudlard ?

Était-il à ce point aveugle ?

**POV Evguenia Rogue**

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs jours que le Professeur Dumbledore nous avait mis au courant de la mesure prise par le Ministère de la Magie et nous avais demandé notre avis sur le faite de finir notre éducation à l'école de Sorcellerie Poudlard. Cela ne me gênait pas. Par contre mon père, c'était une autre histoire. Lui et Dumbledore ne se parlaient plus ou alors c'était pour se disputer. Rien de très mature dans tous les cas. Ils n'étaient pas près de bouger de leur position. La tension dans le manoir était à son apogée, et les repas se passaient dans un silence glacial. Mon père passait de plus en plus de temps dans son laboratoire et Dumbledore restait souvent très tard au Ministère ou à Poudlard. Les réunions de l'Ordre étaient fréquentes mais beaucoup se tenaient dans un endroit inconnu quelque part dans le Londres moldu.

J'étais en ce moment même en train d'apprendre à jouer du piano à ma jeune sœur. Elle était une vraie catastrophe dans cet art, mais ma mère nous obligeait à continuer. Elle était tenace. C'est ainsi que les jumeaux Weasley nous trouva. Moi en train de jouer un morceau à ma sœur pour lui montrer comment faire et cette même sœur en train de bâiller d'ennui. A vrai dire ils fracassèrent plus la porte qu'autre chose et entrèrent sans frapper ni s'annoncer. Ils n'avaient décidément aucune manière, c'était alarmant et désopilant.

« Oh ! Pardon, on dérange peut-être » Dit l'un des jumeaux, Fred de toute évidence.

« Nous sommes en plein cours. »

« C'est pas grave, on le continuera demain !! Hein Evguenia ? » S'écria joyeusement ma jeune sœur.

Cette réaction ne m'étonnait absolument pas. Surtout venant d'elle !! C'était étonnant de se dire qu'elle avait les mêmes parents que moi. Une chose était sur, elle ne tenait pas de notre père ! Je lui dit qu'elle pouvait y allée et c'est en sautillant qu'elle quitta la pièce. Attitude absolument pas vexante pour moi qui devait tenter tant bien que mal à lui apprendre les bases du piano. Vraiment quelle idée stupide ! Je me tournai vers les jumeaux et leur demandai :

« Bon, alors, que faites-vous là ? »

Les frères se regardèrent, gênés et Fred dit alors :

« On explore le manoir. »

« Il me semble que la visite vous a déjà été faite lorsque vous êtes arrivé non ? »

« C'est exacte. Mais c'est beaucoup plus marrant de le faire soi-même ! »

**POV George Weasley**

Nous l'avions enfin trouvé. Depuis quelques temps, je ressentais le besoin de la voir. C'était un besoin absolument inexplicable que je ne m'expliquai pas. Et que je ne voulais pas m'expliquer. Je l'avais dit à mon frère. De toute manière j'étais incapable de lui cacher quoi que ce soit alors bon. Tout d'abord, il ne m'avait pas cru, ce que je comprenais parfaitement, puis devant mon air sérieux, il avait été forcé d'admettre que je disais la vérité. Mon cher frère s'était donc mis dans la tête de faire en sorte que je me rapproche d'Evguenia. C'est pourquoi cela faisait une heure que nous arpentions le manoir à sa recherche.

Elle était là. Assise à un magnifique piano à queue noir. Un rayon de soleil venait caresser son visage tendit qu'elle jouait un morceau à sa sœur. Celle-ci semblait s'ennuyer fermer alors que j'aurai tout donné pour être à sa place. Evguenia s'interrompit lorsque nous entrâmes dans la salle. Elle avait l'air surprise et mécontente de notre entrée. Encore une fois, mon frère me sauva la mise en trouvant une excuse, certes stupide, mais une excuse quand même à notre présence ici. Elle dit :

« D'accord, donc vous venez de sauver ma sœur de ce cours de piano qu'elle trouve soporifique parce que vous trouviez plus drôle de découvrir le manoir vous-même ? »

Mon frère dit, en souriant :

« C'est ça ! Mais je suis sure que George serait ravi de prendre un cours de piano avec toi ! J'aurai bien aimé le faire moi aussi mais je suis attendu ! A tout à l'heure ! »

Alors là … C'est petit ! Avant de n'avoir le temps de répondre quelque chose, Fred était déjà partit en courant, presque, de la salle. Je ne m'attendais absolument pas à ce que mon frère me lâche comme ça ! C'était vraiment mesquin ! Une chose était sur : je lui ferais payer cet affront ! Evguenia répondit alors quelque chose de totalement inattendue :

« Bon, tu viens t'asseoir à côté de moi ou tu comptes apprendre à jouer debout ? »

Je restais un petit instant surprise par sa phrase mais repris néanmoins contenance en allant m'asseoir à côté d'elle devant le piano. Elle me sourit et me dit :

« Tu as déjà joué d'un instrument ? Tu sais lire une partition ? »

« Non et je suis incapable de lire une partition. »

« Bon alors je vais te montrer les différentes notes et ensuite on avisera. »

Commença alors un cours de piano très intéressant. Bon j'avoue que j'étais plus occupé à la regarder qu'à retenir ce qu'elle me disait maison bon. Ce fut passionnant, je ne pensais pas aimer autant la musique. Elle m'apprit ainsi les différentes notes du piano ainsi qu'à lire une partition. Enfin, un petit peu car j'avais du mal à distinguer les notes. A ma grande surprise, nous rîmes beaucoup, d'abord parce que j'étais nul et ensuite parce que je faisais le pitre. Elle avait un rire magnifique, très doux. Il était difficile de se dire que son père n'était autre que le professeur Rogue. Vraiment très dur. Pourtant les ressemblances étaient frappantes. Elle avait les mêmes yeux noirs profonds capables de faire naître en vous des frissons et les mêmes cheveux couleur corbeau. Leurs visages étaient tout aussi froids. La différence était qu'Evguenia était capable de sourire et que cela changeait tout. Je savais pourtant qu'elle devait cacher d'autres ressemblances, il n'y avait qu'à voir son frère jumeau qui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Rogue.

**POV Evguenia Rogue**

Ma phrase était sortie toute seule. Mais qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire devenir s'asseoir à côté de moi ? J'étais devenue complètement folle. Voilà la seule explication plausible. Je savais que c'était une bonne chose pour mon père que l'on soit gentil avec nos invités mais je n'étais pas sur qu'il apprécie particulièrement que nous devenions des amis. Je connaissais le mépris qu'il éprouvait envers les Gryffondors et bien que je ne le comprenais pas très, jamais je ne serais allée à l'encontre des idées de mon père. Il faudra que j'en parle à Johan. Il saura quoi faire.

J'appris donc à George les bases de la musique. Ce qui me surprit le plus, c'est qu'il fut attentif du début jusqu'à la fin. Vraiment très impressionnant ! Je venais de lui apprendre à lire les différentes de musique sur une partition, il avait encore du mal à les retenir mais c'est compréhensible. Je me tournai vers lui :

« Peut-être pourrions-nous passer à la pratique ? Je pourrais t'apprendre à jouer un morceau facile pour les débutants. Sauf si tu ne veux pas bien sur ! »

Bizarrement, j'appréhendais sa réponse. J'avais envie qu'il dise « oui » et ça, je ne me l'expliquais pas. Je n'aurai pas du accorder autant d'importance à sa réponse, et pourtant, je savais que je serais déçu s'il refusait ma proposition.

« Je serai ravi d'apprendre un morceau ! Mais d'abord joue moi un morceau ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en entendant la première partie de sa réponse. Néanmoins, la deuxième partie me refroidie légèrement. Jouer un morceau ? J'en étais parfaitement capable mais j'étais étrangement … gênée.

« Je ne sais pas trop quoi te jouer. »

« N'importe quoi ! Quelque chose que tu aimes jouer, simplement. »

« D'accord. Je vais te jouer un nocturne en E mineur de Chopin. »

Je lui lançais un dernier regard avant de jouer.

**POV George Weasley**

Les premières s'élevèrent du piano avec tant de grâce que j'eu envie de pleurer. Je regardai ces mains qui parcouraient le clavier avec légèreté et pour rien au monde je n'aurai voulu que la mélodie s'arrête. C'était tout simplement merveilleux. Je n'avais jamais écouté de piano auparavant, c'était loin d'entrer dans les goûts musicaux de ma famille. Je lâchais des yeux les mains d'Evguenia pour regarder son visage. Elle semblait transporter par ce qu'elle jouait, elle semblait être dans un autre monde. Je remarquai à ce moment seulement à quel point elle était vraiment belle. D'une beauté froide d'où ressortait une étrange impression de douceur et de fragilité. Soudain le morceau prit de la force et Evguenia dégagea alors une aura de toute puissance. Elle ne jouait pas seulement son morceau, elle le vivait.

Soudain, le morceau ralentit et les notes ne furent plus qu'un murmure. Le morceau touchait à sa fin, et lorsqu'il fut fini, le silence dura plusieurs minutes avant que je ne prennes la parole :

« C'était tout simplement magnifique Evguenia. »

Elle me sourit (Timidement ?) et répondit :

« Merci. Je suis ravie que tu ais apprécié ! »

« Apprécié est un faible mot pour ce que j'ai ressenti en t'écoutant. »

Elle regarda l'heure et me dit :

« Nous devrions y aller, le repas ne va tarder à être servi. »

« D'accord. »

Je la regardai se lever et me levai à mon tour, la suivant jusqu'à la salle à manger. J'avais encore du mal à réaliser se que je venais de vivre. Me revint alors en mémoire l'implication de mon cher frère dans ton ça et je me promis de lui parler de tout ça. Même si cela c'était bien passer, je n'allais pas laisser passer un acte aussi … petit de sa part ! Il aurait pu me prévenir.

**POV Evguenia Rogue**

Lorsque nous atteignîmes la salle à manger, j'entendis mon père et le professeur Dumbledore qui commençaient à se disputer. Ça devait durer depuis un moment car mon père commençait déjà à hausser le ton. De toute évidence cela concernait encore le faite que mon frère et moi-même irions à Poudlard ou non l'année prochaine ? Je me demandais combien de temps durerait la confrontation avant que mon père n'aille s'enfermer dans son laboratoire, ou alors si c'était enfin la résolution du problème. J'avais du mal à saisir pourquoi mon père s'obstinait à refuser mais il devait avoir ses raisons. Raisons que Dumbledore tentaient de faire disparaître.

* * *

Bon, j'espère sincèrement que ce chapitre vous a plu !! N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews pour me donner votre avis concernant ce rapprochement ^^ :D

Je vais essayer de poster la suite d'ici la fin de la semaine, vu que je suis en vacance j'ai du temps !


	9. Résolution

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

**Résumé :** Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

Ps : Youpi !! J'ai réussi à poster ce week-end !! Je suis fière de moi ! Par contre je suis triste, je n'ai reçu qu'une seule review pour le précédent chapitre. Il était si nul que ça ? ^^

* * *

Chapitre 9 : Résolution

Il n'est jamais trop tard pour devenir ce que nous aurions pu être.

_[George Eliot]_

La vie, c'est comme une bicyclette, il faut avancer pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

_[Albert Einstein]_

**POV Albus Dumbledore**

Il était en train de craquer. Je le sentais. Severus n'a jamais été capable de m'en vouloir plus de quelques jours et encore moins de me refuser quelque chose. Il était très têtu certes, mais pas avec moi. Je ne m'appelais pas Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore pour rien tout de même ! Mon collègue commençait sérieusement à perdre patience ; il faut dire que je sais me montrer persévèrent quand je veux quelque chose ! Et je VEUX que ses enfants aillent à Poudlard ! J'avais été tellement heureux lorsqu'ils étaient nés ! Je les considérais comme mes petits-enfants, Severus ne pouvait pas me refuser ça !

Nous commencions tout juste à nous disputer à ce sujet lorsque je vis du coin de l'œil la jeune Evguenia, accompagnée d'un des jumeaux Weasley –George ou alors Fred- qui entraient dans la salle à manger. Je vis là un excellent moyen de faire craquer Severus.

Je m'exclamais en montrant les deux jeunes gens du doigt :

« Regardez Severus ! Vous voyez bien que vos enfants s'entendent bien avec les Gryffondors ! Ils n'ont donc rien à crainte à Poudlard ! »

Severus se tourna vers les deux nouveaux arrivants et lança un regard noir à sa fille. Ce n'était peut-être pas une très bonne idée de les impliquer tout compte fait.

« Ça n'a rien à voir Albus ! Ils vont devoir affronter tout Poudlard, pas juste quelques Gryffondors ! »

La seule chose qui m'exaspérait par-dessus tout chez Severus, c'était son pessimisme !

**POV Johan Rogue**

Je me rendais à la salle à manger quand j'entendis mon père et le Professeur Dumbledore qui se disputaient. Il était inutile de se demander pourquoi, cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'ils se disputaient pour la même chose. C'était assez … puérile en faite. Mais voir mon père s'énervait contre Dumbledore était très divertissant il fallait bien l'avouer.

J'avançais pour me mettre à côté de ma sœur. Je vis alors qu'elle était elle-même à côté d'un des gryffondors, George me semblait-il, et je me demandais bien pourquoi ils étaient aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Peut-être étaient-ils simplement rentrés en même temps dans la salle ?

Je me postais donc près d'Evguenia et lui chuchotais :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais à côté d'un des Weasley ? »

« Je lui ai appris quelques bases du piano. »

Je lui demandais, surpris par sa réponse.

« Du piano ? Tu ne devais pas faire un cours à Emilie plutôt ? »

« Si. Mais quand les jumeaux Weasley sont entrés en défonçant la porte, Emilie en a profité pour déguerpir. Alors je me suis retrouvée à donner un cours à George. »

« Ah parce que maintenant c'est George ? » Je commençais à m'énerver du rapprochement entre ma sœur et ce gryffondor.

« Johan, tu es ridicule de réagir comme ça. C'était juste un cours de piano. Et puis il me semble que tu as aidé cette Ginny a faire son devoir de potion. »

« C'était différent ! »

« Ah bon ? Et en quoi ? »

« Parce que c'est mère qui me l'a demandé. »

« Tu n'as pas beaucoup rechigné à la tâche me semble-t-il. »

Je préférais garder le silence. Je savais qu'elle avait raison, je n'avais pas à réagir comme cela. C'était ridicule et inapproprié. J'entendis le ton monter du côté des deux adultes et je me focalisais sur leur conversation. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé par rapport à d'habitude, a part peut-être que Dumbledore faisait valoir le faite que nous nous entendions bien avec les gryffondors. Personnellement, je trouvais que « entendre bien » était un grand mot. Nous nous supportions plus qu'autre chose et nous ignorions la plupart du temps.

« Voyons, rien de coûté d'essayer ! Et si cela ne va pas, vous les retirerez de l'école ! »

« Et je les fais étudier où après ? Vous connaissez beaucoup d'écoles qui acceptent de prendre des élèves en plein milieu de l'année scolaire vous ? »

« Oui ! »

« Vous mentez ! »

« Là n'est pas la question ! S'il vous Severus ! Je vous en pris, reconsidérez la question ! Ils vont peut-être s'y plaire à Poudlard ! »

« Ou peut-être pas ! Je n'ai pas envie de prendre le risque ! »

« Auriez-vous peur Severus ? »

Aïe ! Ne jamais, mais alors jamais sous-entendre que mon père a peur. C'était une erreur fatale ! Je ne comprenais pas comment un homme comme Dumbledore pouvait commettre une erreur pareille, surtout vis-à-vis de mon père qu'il connaît depuis des années maintenant ? Il devrait le savoir quand même qu'il ne faut pas faire ça ! Ou alors Dumbledore était soit fou, soit complètement suicidaire. La première hypothèse étant la plus crédible au vu de son âge.

« Albus je sais ce que vous cherchez à faire et ça ne marchera pas ! »

« Voyons Severus ! Etes-vous en train d'insinuer que j'essaierai de vous manipuler ? » Demanda Albus feignant d'être vexé par les propos de mon père.

« Vous cherchez toujours à manipuler les gens Albus, ça fait partie de vous ! »

J'adorai mon père lorsqu'il disait ce genre de chose avec ce regard si froid. La réaction des gens était souvent à mourir de rire, surtout pour ceux qui ne le connaissaient pas. Bien sur l'impact était moindre sur le Professeur Dumbledore mais c'était tout de même très divertissant de voir mon père lui tenir tête. Il ne devait pas avoir l'habitude de ce genre de chose.

« Severus, je vous en pris, pensez-y ! »

Le Professeur Dumbledore sortie alors de la pièce, prétextant une affaire urgente qui l'attendait au Ministère. Il avait vraiment l'air de tenir au fait que ma sœur et moi-même allions à Poudlard. Je devrais peut-être en parler à notre père. Après tout cela pouvait s'avérer marrant de se retrouver là-bas.

**ЭЭЭЭ**

Une semaine plus tard. (POV Johan Rogue encore)

La semaine passée avait été relativement tranquille. Bien sur la tension entre mon père et Dumbledore était toujours présente mais elle restait silencieuse. Ils avaient eu plusieurs conversations mais toujours à l'abri des oreilles indiscrètes. Je restais de plus en plus souvent avec les Gryffondors, et aussi incroyable que cela puisse être, je me retrouvais même à apprécier Harry Potter et son ami Ron Weasley. Ils étaient tous les deux très sympathiques quand on oubliait leurs préjugés sur les Serpentards. Surtout que je n'étais pas un Serpentard, en tout cas pas encore. La bibliothèque dans laquelle je me trouvais était immense et bondée de livres. Des étagères couvraient les murs du sol jusqu'au plafond et plusieurs échelles étaient colées aux étagères pour pouvoir prendre les livres se trouvant tout en haut. J'étais tranquillement en train de lire un livre de Potion dans l'un des fauteuils lorsque ma sœur entra.

« Salut Ev' ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu ne donnes pas un cours à ton ami George ? »

Non, je n'avais pas oublié cette histoire et je continuais à la taquiner avec ça. Elle répondit à ma pique en faisant une grimace. Très mature de sa part. Elle reprit néanmoins :

« Et toi, tu n'es pas avec Ginny ? »

Tiens, elle non plus avait décidé de ne pas me lâcher avec ça ! Je replongeais dans mon livre lorsqu'elle parla :

« Père m'a dit de venir te rejoindre ici et qu'il arriverait bientôt. Il a quelque chose d'important à nous annoncer. »

Je levais définitivement les yeux de mon livre et le posa sur la table à côté de moi en mettant le marque page à sa page.

« Peut-être a-t-il trouvé une école qui nous accepte pour l'année prochaine ? »

« Je ne sais pas mais je ne vois pas ce qu'il aurait à nous annoncer d'autre. Surtout en ce moment ! »

Elle s'assit dans un fauteuil près du mien de sorte à ce que le dernier fauteuil soit en face de nous deux. Nous attendions notre père en silence depuis un moment déjà lorsqu'il entra dans la bibliothèque. Il avait l'air contrarié et ce n'était pas du tout bon signe pour nous. Il s'assit lentement dans le fauteuil que nous lui avions laissé. Il garda le silence un moment, un long moment pour moi qui avait hâte de savoir qu'est-ce qu'il avait pu mettre mon père dans un tel état.

« Bien, comme vous le savez, vous allez devoir continuer votre scolarité dans une école. »

Il nous regarda et soupira avant de reprendre :

« J'ai décidé que vous irez à Poudlard. Même si je ne trouve pas que ce soit le mieux pour vous, vous y serez plus en sécurité quand dans aucune autre école. »

Alors Dumbledore avait fini par gagner. De toute évidence il avait fait jouer la carte de la sécurité et cela avait fonctionnée à merveille. Je ne savais pas trop si j'étais content ou non à cette nouvelle. Après tout, je n'étais jamais allé « en cours » réellement et cela ne m'avait jamais gêné. Et là, tout à coup, j'allais me retrouver dans une école avec plus d'une centaine d'autre étudiant et avec des professeurs pour chaque matière. Cela allait nous changer de notre agréable routine.

« Et si cela ne se passait pas bien ? »

C'était bien ma sœur ça. Elle voulait toujours savoir les options qu'elle avait pour être sur de pouvoir réagir correctement à chaque situation se présentant à elle.

« Alors vous partirez de Poudlard. Que Dumbledore le veuille ou non. »

Et sur cette dernière phrase que notre père sortit de la bibliothèque. Je me tournais vers Evguenia :

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle ? »

« Sincèrement je ne sais pas trop. Bonne parce que l'on va dans l'une des meilleures écoles du monde sorcier, et mauvais car on va se retrouver entouré d'étudiants qui haïssent notre père. »

« Oui c'est un bon compromis entre les deux. »

« Que dirais-tu d'aller l'annoncer a la bande de Gryffondor ? »

« Cette idée me plait rien que pour voir leurs réactions ! »

Nous nous levâmes de concert et partîmes en quête du groupe de Gryffondor.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu !!! :D

Review ??? :D


	10. Réflexion

**Disclamer :**Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre:**Une famille inattendue

**Auteur :**Elles

**Résumé :** Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note:**Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

Bon après plusieurs années d'absence j'ai décidé de reprendre cette fanfiction ! Donc juste un petit chapitre le temps d'en écrire plus !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : Réflexion.

L'art d'être sage, c'est l'art de savoir quoi laisser tomber.

_[JAMES William]_

Comme toujours dans son laboratoire, le professeur Rogue ruminait ses sombres pensées. Préparer des potions était la seule activité qui lui permettait de tirer ses idées au clair et avec les récents évènements, il en avait sacrément besoin.

Il avait tenu tête plusieurs semaines à Dumbledore vis-à-vis de la scolarité de ses enfants. Les mettre à Poudlard ? C'était une catastrophe assurée ! Severus n'avait aucune envie que ses enfants endurent ce qu'il avait vécu dans cette école. Toutes ces moqueries et ces humiliations, il était tout à fait conscience de la haine et de la peur qu'il inspirait aux étudiants. Il savait que ces derniers s'en prendraient à ses enfants pour se venger de son comportement.

Et les autres professeurs ignoraient tous l'existence de sa famille, comme pouvait en témoigner la réaction de Minerva. Severus aurait aimé que cela reste ainsi, comme l'avait fait remarquer sa collègue, il ne voulait pas que les autres professeurs le voient plus humain. Être considéré comme humain, c'était être considéré comme faible.

Il ne voulait même pas songer à la manière dont il annoncerait la nouvelle au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il risquait de devoir impliquer ses enfants, les faire passer pour des espions dans les rangs des élèves pour pouvoir expliquer l'installation de sa famille à Poudlard.

Soudain, il entendit la porte de son laboratoire s'ouvrir. Alors qu'il était prêt à hurler sur l'imbécile qui avait osé s'aventurer dans son antre, il ne put qu'admirer la grâce avec laquelle son épouse s'approchait de lui.

« Ils savent se défendre et prendre soin d'eux-mêmes. »

Désormais à ses côtés, Ada posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui avait finalement arrêté la préparation de sa potion.

Il lui répondit calmement :

« Je le sais bien. Mais j'aurai aimé éviter à nos enfants de vivre ce que j'ai vécu. »

« Tu ne seras pas toujours là. Nous ne serons pas toujours là. Ils doivent apprendre à endurer et à passer outre les préjugés des gens. »

« J'ai peur qu'ils ne se détournent de moi lorsqu'ils auront pris conscience de ce que les gens pensent de moi. »

« Tu ne t'étais jamais préoccupé de cela avant. Ne commence pas aujourd'hui. Tes enfants t'aiment, ils savent que tu n'es pas le professeur le plus aimé de Poudlard et que tu peux parfois être dur. Mais ils t'aiment de cette manière, comme je t'ai aimé la première fois que je t'ai vu. »

Le professeur se tourna vers sa femme, l'enlaça tendrement en lui chuchotant :

« Je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça mais vient t'installer à Poudlard avec moi. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule avec Emilie toute l'année et je ne sais pas si j'y arriverai sans toi. »

Ada sourit en lui répondant :

« Tu sais bien que je suis incapable de te dire non. »

Ils se sourirent et alors que le Maitre des Potions embrassait le front de sa femme, il se dit qu'il allait enfin pouvoir voir sa famille plus souvent.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ce tout petit chapitre vous aura plus ! Je vais essayer de poster la suite au plus vite ;)


	11. Le début des problèmes

**Disclamer : **Les personnages et les informations sorties d'Harry Potter ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire, les autres lieux et personnages sorties de mon esprit tordu sont en ma possession.

**Titre: **Une famille inattendue

**Auteur : **Elles

**Résumé :** Et si l'ordre du Phénix devait changer de quartier général ? Et si le seul endroit possible pour s'installer n'était autre que le manoir Rogue ? L'été risque d'être long et riche en découverte.

**Note: **Cette Fanfiction est un UNIVERS ALTERNATIF.

Et voilà ! N'ayant pas encore internet dans mon appart' j'ai néanmoins réussi à me connecter pour publier ce chapitre ! J'espère qu'il vous plaira :)

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Le début des problèmes

Du moment que le bonheur, c'est de vivre, on doit le trouver aussi bien dans la douleur que dans le plaisir et parfois jusque dans l'ennui.  
_JOUHANDEAU Marcel extrait de: Réflexions sur la vie et le bonheur_

Après avoir fait le tour du manoir, Johan et Evguenia avait réussi à retrouver le groupe de Gryffondor. Ils semblaient en grande discussion, probablement en train d'inventer de folles théories sur le pourquoi de cette réunion secrète. Ils furent un instant tentés de leur cacher la vérité et de profiter de leur surprise le jour de la rentrée mais décidant qu'il serait impossible de cacher une information si capitale pendant plusieurs semaines, Johan et Evguenia se préparaient à annoncer cette nouvelle.

Le groupe de Gryffondor arrêta immédiatement de parler lorsqu'ils les aperçurent. Impatient de connaitre le fin fond de l'histoire, ils les dévoraient des yeux. Les jumeaux Rogue gardèrent le silence un instant, laissant le suspense atteindre son paroxysme, avant de prendre la parole :

« Le Directeur et notre père ont finalement décidé que mon frère et moi irions étudier à Poudlard cette année. »

Evguenia avait parlé sans qu'aucune émotion ne transparaisse sur son visage ou dans sa voix. Les autres mirent quelques instants à digérer l'information qui venait de leur être révélée. Les enfants de Rogue à Poudlard ? Ça ne pouvait être vrai ! Hermione fut la première à se ressaisir.

« Et bien c'est une bonne nouvelle non ? Au moins vous allez pouvoir voir votre père plus souvent. »

« Voyons Hermione, qui voudrait avoir son père comme prof ? D'autant plus qu'il ne s'agit pas de n'importe quel prof ! On parle de Rogue là ! »

« Ron ça suffit ! C'est vrai qu'il s'agit d'une situation délicate mais au moins vous ne vous retrouvez pas dans une école à l'autre bout du monde ! »

« C'est vrai mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir connaitre mon père sous sa forme d'enseignant à Poudlard. » La réponse de Johan eu pour effet de faire taire Hermione et Ron qui étaient bien partie pour se disputer. Evguenia reprit la parole.

« D'autant plus que notre père est également un espion dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Notre position à Poudlard sera très difficile. De notre comportement dépendra la réputation de notre père en tant que Mangemort. »

« Et de la réputation de notre père dépendra sa vie. Notre père ne peut pas se permettre la moindre erreur, et pour ne pas commettre d'impair en tant qu'espion, il devra cesser d'agir comme notre père. »

Et là se trouver tout le problème. Severus Rogue le père et le Professeur Rogue étaient deux personnes bien distinctes. Elles étaient semblables dans bien des facettes mais pour les personnes connaissant les deux, elles ne pouvaient être plus différentes. Le professeur Rogue était un espion, un mangemort aux yeux de Voldemort et se devait de faire croire à tous qu'il détestait son métier. Il devait être ce professeur cruel et injuste envers les élèves des autres maisons.

Alors qu'à sa façon, Severus Rogue était un père aimant et même s'il n'était pas un grand fan des démonstrations d'affection, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix avaient pris conscience des petits gestes du quotidien qui témoignaient des liens qui unissaient le professeur à sa famille.

Qu'adviendra-t-il de ces attentions lorsqu'ils seront à Poudlard ? Comment continuer à être ce professeur injuste et cruel alors que ses propres enfants seront présents ?

Evguenia, Johan et les Gryffondors n'étaient pas les seuls à se poser ces questions. Bien que trop conscient de ces difficultés, Severus Rogue n'arrivait pas à statuer sur le comportement à adopter. Il était certain que ces enfants iraient à Serpentard, mais il n'était pas sur que cela soit une bonne idée. Jusqu'ici, il avait réussi à protéger ses enfants du Seigneur des Ténèbres, mais que se passera-t-il lors que celui-ci se rappellera de leurs existences ? Il punira certainement Severus pour ne pas les lui avoir présenté plus tôt mais c'était le moindre de ses soucis. Il était surtout inquiet des rôles que devront jouer ses enfants. Il avait bien remarqué les liens d'amitié qui commençaient à se créer entre ses enfants et le groupe de Gryffondor. Seront-ils capable de s'ignorer et même de simuler des disputes tout au long de l'année dans le but de protéger sa couverture.

Devoir utiliser ses enfants pour parfaire son rôle d'espion lui donnait envie de vomir mais à l'instant présent, Severus ne voyait aucune autre alternative.

Un léger coup à la porte de son laboratoire le sortie de ses pensées. Alors qu'il ouvrait la porte, il ne put que constater de la ressemblance de sa fille ainée avec son épouse. Toutes deux d'une beauté froide saisissante et fascinante.

« Evguenia, quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Sa fille ne venait que très rarement le déranger lorsqu'il se trouvait dans son laboratoire, et encore moins sans son frère. La voir seule à cette heure de la nuit n'indiquait rien de bon.

« Père, je suis toute à fait prête à vous rejoindre dans votre mission. »

Severus, bien qu'il n'en fasse rien paraitre, fut bouleversé par l'aveu de sa fille. Mais par-dessus tout, il en fut attristé. Pour rien au monde il ne voulait que ses enfants se joignent au combat, mais avait-il vraiment le choix ?

Dans un élan de tendresse, et bien qu'il ne se l'expliqua pas, Severus pris sa fille dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé. J'aurai aimé pouvoir vous protéger plus longtemps de cette guerre. »

« Ne vous en faite pas père. Johan, moi-même et les gryffondor en avons parlé. Nous sommes prêts à jouer notre rôle. Votre couverture n'a rien à craindre. Et puis votre réputation nous aidera, les autres élèves n'auront très certainement aucune envie de nous parler et quelques remarques suffiront à dissuader les quelques courageux de nous parler. »

Severus ne put empêcher un léger ricanement de sortir et enchaina :

« Ce sont les Serpentards qui m'inquiètent le plus. Il va falloir plus que quelques remarques bien placer pour les dissuader de vous approcher. Ils rapporteront à leurs parents le moindre de vos gestes susceptibles de trahir ma véritable allégeance. »

« Je sais père mais nous sommes capable de les tromper. Et puis vous nous avez enseigné l'art de l'occlumencie, ces apprentis mangemorts n'ont aucune chance de pénétrer nos barrières mentales. »

« J'espère bien car il y a également de fortes chances que le Seigneur des Ténèbres demandent à vous rencontrer. »

Evguenia tressaillit à cette seule éventualité. Son frère et elle savaient qu'un jour ou l'autre, dans le cadre de la couverture de leur Père, ils allaient devoir Le rencontrer. Mais il n'empêche que cette idée restait terrifiante.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Evguenia, je ferai tout mon possible pour que cela n'arrive pas. Et si jamais tu devais le rencontrer, je te promets que je ne laisserai rien, ni personne, te faire du mal. A toi et au reste de la famille. »

Ils restèrent enlacés quelques instants encore et finalement, Evguenia quitta les bras de son père pour rejoindre son frère. Il ne restait que très peu de temps avant la rentrée et elle savait qu'ils allaient devoir mettre au point une stratégie pour tromper les serpentard et l'ensemble des élèves de Poudlard. Son frère et elle allaient devoir la jouer serrée s'ils ne voulaient pas mettre la vie de leur père en danger.

* * *

Je suis assez curieuse de ce que vous en pensez étant donné que cela faisait un petit moment que je n'avais pas touché à cette histoire ! N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis :)


End file.
